Reclaimer/Skills and Specializations
Skills and Specializations are a vital part of the fictional video game, Reclaimer, and are also elements that are meant to put variety into the game, changing it up from player to player depending on many factors. Skills Skills are basically abilities that all players are equipped with by default, regardless of what kind of character they have. Skills are upgraded with use, meaning that players can only hone their skills if they do things that use whatever particular skills they want to upgrade. There are many divisions of skills that players have. Acrobatic Skills Acrobatic Skills consist of general athletics, including: *Walking / Running *Jumping *Sliding *Strength *Speed *Agility Weapon Skills Weapon Skills, hence the name, affect the player's skill with all kinds of weapons, such as: *Light Weapons *Medium Weapons *Heavy Weapons *Demolitions *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Short / Medium Range *Long Range Technician Skills Also known as Engineering Skills, Technician Skills have to do with machinery and construction, which can come in handy while completing easter eggs or building weapons or other things while in-game. Technician Skills affect a player's: *Construction *Machinery Skill *Technology Skill *Repair Skill *Dexterity Survival Skills Survival Skills are about general survival, obviously. They include: *Max Health *Health Regeneration *Resilience *Perception *Awareness Specializations All characters in both Campaign and Multiplayer, in addition to having their own skills, also specialize in one field to make them unique. Having specializations will make characters better with whatever their specialization calls for. For example, a character who specializes in light weaponry will be more effective while using smaller guns such as handguns, machine pistols, and submachine guns than a character who isn't. In Multiplayer, progressing through the ranks will allow the player to add more specializations to their character from time to time. Types of Specializations *'Weapons' **Light Weaponry (handguns, machine pistols, submachine guns, any small or light weapons) **Medium Weaponry (assault rifles, marksmen rifles, any weapons heavier than light weaponry, but lighter than heavy weaponry) **Heavy Weaponry (machine guns, light machine guns, any heavy weapons) **Explosives (Grenades, bombs, things of the like) **Explosive Projectiles (Rockets, grenade launchers, any similar things) **Hand to Hand Combat (includes knifing, hitting with butt of the weapon) **Short Range (Anything that is good at CQC, including melee weapons) **Long Range (Anything that is good with long range fighting, including throw-able weapons) *'Athletics' **Stealth (players will be more quiet) **Agility (players will be able to do more in terms of athletics and with more expertise) **Jumping (players will be able to jump higher) **Running (players will be able to run faster and possibly for longer distances) **Stamina (affects mostly running and jumping, but also useful for activities such as sniping) *'Cognition' **Intelligence (general intelligence, affects all other skills and specializations) **Persuasion and Charisma (allows players to be better at fooling zombies and have their character get along better with other characters) **Awareness and Perception (allows players to detect zombies and other useful objects easily) **Creativity (allows players to think of new ideas for beating the map, new pathways, new weapons, new strategies, etc.) *'Tech' **Engineering (allows players to think more creatively and find more uses in objects) **Mechanic (allows players to build faster and find more objects) **Technician (allows players to use their creations more effectively) **Master Builder (has the properties of Mechanic, but also gives the Mechanic to all other players in the same game who are over a certain level) *'Survival' **Scavenger (ammo slowly regenerates per every few kills) **Resourceful (extra points are awarded with every kill or activity) **Willpower (crawl faster when downed, takes longer to completely bleed out) **Skilled (all skills are now more effective) **Specialized (all specializations are now more effective) Category:EternalBlaze Category:Reclaimer